


[Fanart]super virus

by Kiu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sick Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiu/pseuds/Kiu
Summary: they should've listened to sam
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	[Fanart]super virus

**Author's Note:**

> Please do what Sam does. Wear your mask and keep your distance. Protect yourself and others


End file.
